


Adopt A Cat

by Seito



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi was at the pet shelter to adopt a cat. Yes, that's exactly why he was here. He was not here to find a date. Even if the guy helping him was really cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopt A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> stripedpawz requested this prompt over on tumblr.
> 
> **Warning:** Hidashi pairing. They're not related in this story but if you can't even stand Hidashi in any form, consider yourself warned.

Tadashi stood outside of San Fransokyo's Pet Shelter. Take a deep breath, he entered the building to be greeted by a blond girl with glasses. She smiled brightly at him. "Welcome!"

"Hi, I want to adopt a cat?" Tadashi said.

"Well you've come to the right place!" the girl said; Honey Lemon was her name according to her nametag. She led him out to a large blue house. "This is the Cat House. Go on inside and see if any of those cuties catch your attention. Someone will be out to help you shortly."

Tadashi opened the door, blinking at the crowd of cats inside. There were so many. One immediately came up to him, curling around his legs. It was a Japanese bobtail.

Bending down, Tadashi scooped the round cat up into his arms. "You're a friendly guy aren't you?"

"That's Mochi. One of my favorites personally."

Jumping, Tadashi turned around to see another helper had entered the building. His first thought was 'He's cute.' His second thought was, 'No, I did not come to the pet shelter to find a date!' But with messy dark hair and a cute smile with a gap in his two front teeth, Tadashi could already feel his cheeks turning a bright red.

"Thinking of adopting him?" the boy asked; Hiro according to his nametag.

"Ah, um, maybe?" Tadashi fumbled, trying to keep a coherent thought process.

"I promise, he's really well behaved. Came from a nice old lady who passed away. Mochi's a total sweetheart," Hiro said, reaching out to scratch Mochi's ears.

"Can I have your number?" Tadashi blurted out. Then he proceeded to look horrified as he realized what exactly he said. "I mean… I didn't," he fumbled.

Hiro laughed. "That depends. Are you actually here to adopt a cat or just to flirt with me?"

"Adopt a cat," Tadashi said, cuddling Mochi closer to his chest as he turned an even brighter shade of red. Feeling brave, Tadashi added on, "But flirting with you is a good bonus."

Hiro laughed even harder. "If you adopt Mochi, I'll make it a date."

"Deal," Tadashi agreed like lightning. Adopt a cat for Aunt Cass, score a date with a cute boy. Coming to the pet shelter today was his best idea ever.


End file.
